Corrin/Quotes
Ally Corrin Birthright Chapter 6 Vs. Xander * Xander: 'So, you've chosen to take up arms against your own brother... It's not too late for all to be forgiven. Come back to Nohr with us. * '''Corrin: '''I can't do that, Xander. I've made my decision, and I stand by it. * '''Xander: '''How unfortunate. You leave me no choice. If force is the only thing that can make you listen to reason, so be it! * '''Corrin: '''Xander! Vs. Leo *'Leo: What are you doing, Brother/Sister? There's still time to change your mind. I'll even smooth things over with Father. Please, come back to us. *'Corrin:' I'm so sorry, Leo. But I can't go back. Father is dead to me. *'Leo:' Do you even hear what you're saying? This is madness! I suppose I'll just have to knock some sense into you. Know that I take no joy in this... Vs. Camilla * Camilla: 'Tell me this isn't really happening, my sweet ''Corrin! Won't you come back to Nohr with us? * '''Corrin: '''Gods... Camilla... I wish it didn't have to be this way. * '''Camilla: I can't believe it. Vs. Elise * Elise: 'Why are you doing this, ''Corrin? I don't want to fight you! Why don't you stop all this and come home with us? * '''Corrin: '''I'm so sorry, Elise. The last thing I want to do is fight you. I know it's hard to understand, but this is the only way! * '''Elise: '''Grr! Stop being so stubborn! Birthright Chapter 7 Vs. Silas * '''Silas: It's been too long, Corrin. I never imagined we'd reunite under these circumstances. I became a knight in hopes of seeing you again, but... * Corrin: Silas...I simply don't remember my past. * Silas: That OK. You can still come back to Nohr with me. It's not too late! * Corrin: I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm way beyond the point of no return. Birthright Chapter 12 Vs. Garon * Corrin: You're not my father, and you never were. Prepare to die. * Garon: I may not be your father, but I will slap you down like a child. This foolishness ends now! Vs. Xander * Corrin: Brother, this is madness. * Xander: I’m not your brother anymore. Put that notion out of your head. By your own choice, we are enemies now. Prepare to fight! Vs. Laslow * Corrin: Who are you? I don't remember you from the castle.... * Laslow: Oh, that's too bad. I've always had the highest opinion of you. I'm Laslow, one of Lord Xander's retainers. * Corrin: And I suppose you're here to stop me like the others... * Laslow: Yes, per Lord Xander's orders. It does seem unfortunate. * Corrin: *sigh* Vs. Peri * Peri: Ooh! I found you, you little traitor! * Corrin: I am not a traitor! King Garon is a tyrant! And who are you, anyway? * Peri: Not a traitor? But Lord Xander said you were... I'm Peri! No offense, but I'm going to kill you now. * Corrin: None taken. Wait, what am I saying? Birthright Chapter 13 Vs. Camilla * Camilla: 'Ah, ''Corrin. So we'll get to dance one last time after all. * '''Corrin: '''Camilla. Please clear the way. I don't want to fight you. * '''Camilla: '''Well, I don't want to fight you either! But your decision left me no choice. * '''Corrin: '''Can't you see what Garon is doing? I had no choice! * '''Camilla: '''Darling, I'm completely talked out. It's time for action. Get over here! Vs. Beruka * '''Beruka: '''It's not my place to question orders. But still...I don't understand. * '''Corrin: '''What do you mean? * '''Beruka: Lady Camilla can't stop talking about how much she loves you. And yet she's ordered me to kill you and all your friends. * Corrin: 'It's complicated. * '''Beruka: '''No matter. My mission is to kill, and I will not fail. Vs. Selena * '''Selena: '''Well, if it isn't ''Corrin. Do you even remember who I am? * '''Corrin: '''Um... * '''Selena: '''Ugh, whatever! Like I care whether you remember me or not. You're a monster for making Lady Camilla so sad! Now it's up to me to make you pay for breaking her heart! * '''Corrin: '''Gah! Birthright Chapter 16 Vs. Iago * '''Iago: And here we are, at last. I've been waiting for you. * Corrin: I'm done talking. It's time to finish this. * Iago: Oh, I agree. HAH! Birthright Chapter 17 Vs. Flora * Corrin: Flora! Why are you doing this? Please! There must be a reason. * Flora: I told you already. You betrayed Nohr. Now quit asking about it! * Corrin: This isn’t you… * Flora: You don’t even know the real me. Now it’s time for you to die! Birthright Chapter 18 Vs. Odin * Odin: Halt! I am Odin Dark—warrior chosen by the darkness. It’s been a while, hasn’t it, young Corrin? It’s a shame that I will have to destroy you now, but orders are orders. If only you had stayed true to our glorious and noble kingdom... * Corrin: What are you talking about? * Odin: Oh. That’s not the reaction I expected. Do you not remember the darkest and most mysterious of heroes? * Corrin: Um, sorry. I have a really bad memory. REALLY bad. By the way, what’s with the whole "warrior chosen by darkness" thing? * Odin: Yes, well...I am the night! I am the...er... I can’t do this. * Corrin: Then throw down your weapon! There’s no need for us to fight! * Odin: No! Must...tame...the darkness... Let’s just get this over with! I can’t control my powers around you... Vs. Niles * Niles: So, you’re the little thorn in my master’s side, are you? Very well. If he wants you dead, who am I to argue? * Corrin: I still can’t believe it. We lived as brother/sister and brother... * Niles: Oh, yes. The suffering on your face is simply delicious. Now, let’s see what happens when you have a few more holes... * Corrin: You’re sick! * Niles: Oh, please. This is war. This is my job. I’m good at what I do. I’ll try to make this painless so you can die in peace. Deal? Vs. Leo * Leo: Ah, so you made it all the way here. I suppose that means I'll have to kill you with my own hands. * Corrin: Leo, be honest. Did you really mean what you said earlier? Have you...have you really always hated me? Because...I've always loved you. * Leo: There's no point in answering that. It's all over now. * Corrin: Leo... Birthright Chapter 23 Vs. Selena * Selena: Ugh. You again. * Corrin: Why do you seem so unhappy to see me? * Selena: We're about to fight, dummy! Lady Camilla told me not to kill you, though, so I guess it's your lucky day. * Corrin: Heh, so you're going to go easy on me, then? * Selena: Argh! Yes, but ONLY because Lady Camilla said so! Geez! Anyway, I'm not allowed to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you up! * Corrin: *sigh* Vs. Beruka * Beruka: What are you doing? I'm not supposed to kill you. Just get out of my way, and I'll let you live. * Corrin: Sorry, I can't do that. You'll have to get through me to get to my friends. * Beruka: But I...I'm not allowed to kill you. This doesn't make sense. * Corrin: You're exactly right! There's no need for us to fight. * Beruka: Hmm. I can't disobey an order. I suppose I'll just have to render you unconscious and then kill your friends. Vs. Camilla * Camilla: Oh, I'm so happy you're coming back to us, Corrin! * Corrin: Camilla...I'm not coming back. I'm trying to end this war! I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you stand in my way. * Camilla: Awww, I can't stand to see you upset like this. Come over here, and I'll just put you to sleep for a little while. I won't hurt you! I just need you to stay calm while I kill these fiends... * Corrin: You leave me no choice... Birthright Chapter 24 Vs. Hans * Hans: Ah, I finally get a chance to finish the job. My axe is waiting... * Corrin: I'm going to burn you to the ground, Hans. When I'm through with you, your axe will be the only reminder you ever lived. Birthright Chapter 25 Vs. Iago * Iago: You're like a rather pesky cockroach, you know that? Just when I think I've got you under my foot, you scamper away. * Corrin: Sure. Just keep talking. It's what you do best. I'm through talking. * Iago: Well, then! I'll save the rest of my clever analogies for another time... And kill you right now. HAAH! Birthright Chapter 26 Vs. Xander * Xander: Fight without fear or hesitation. Don't hold back — I promise you that I won't. * Corrin: I won't. I know I've never bested you before, but that changes now! * Xander: That's the spirit. Come at me! Birthright Chapter 27 Vs. Garon * Garon: You're like a cockroach to me... How can you possibly think you can win? * Corrin: I've grown, Garon. I'm not a victim anymore. And I WILL defeat you! Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Ryoma * Ryoma: Corrin! Do not allow them to fool you a moment longer. There's still time... Come back to your true family, where you belong! * Corrin: I'm sorry, Ryoma. I'm afraid that's not possible. I've made up my mind. I'm staying with Xander and my Nohrian siblings. * Ryoma: Very well. Although it pains me, I see you cannot be dissuaded. In that case, I have no choice but to drag you back to Hoshido by force! Vs. Takumi * Takumi: Hmph. I knew it would come to this. From the moment we met, I knew you couldn't be trusted. And I was right. * Corrin: Takumi... Please, let me explain. * Takumi: I have no time for your empty words. Ryoma and the others were fools. I knew trusting a Nohrian would only lead to death and heartbreak. But I am not Ryoma, nor my siblings. I won't make that same mistake. I shall take great joy in slaying you here and now like the traitor you are! Vs. Hinoka * Hinoka: What exactly do you think you're doing, Corrin?! Betraying us for Nohr... It just can't be true! They must have tricked you somehow, right? * Corrin: I'm sorry, Hinoka. I just... I can't abandon the ones I loved all these years. It's as simple as that. * Hinoka: Corrin... Say it isn't so... Vs. Sakura * Sakura: Corrin! Are you r-really gonna fight me right now? What did I ever do to you? All I wanted was to l-love you! * Corrin: '''Sakura, I'm so sorry for all this. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's difficult to explain, but I just need you to...um, take a little nap right now. * '''Sakura: Brother/Sister, no... Vs. Yukimura * Yukimura: So, here we are. You have come back to us, but with a blade in hand. I suppose it's safe to surmise you have no intention of returning to Hoshido? * Corrin: You are correct. Nohr is my home. It's where I belong. * Yukimura: How very upsetting. If Lady Mikoto were here to see this, it would break her heart. Then again, she may just have smiled and said, "It's his/her path to choose." * Corrin: Yukimura... * Yukimura: But such talk is pointless, for our dear queen has left this realm. As for myself, I am above all a tactician for the honorable Hoshidan army. As such, I am obligated to prevent you from returning to Nohr! Conquest Chapter 8 Vs. Flora * Flora: '''I'm sorry, Corrin. Not for my actions, but for this unfortunate circumstance. Milord/Milady, as your retainer, I know this is tantamount to treason. But my family... My tribe... We simply cannot bow down to Nohrian rule. * '''Corrin: '''Flora... No need to apologize. I am the last person ever to begrudge you for your loyalties, my friend. Still, I shall do all I can to suppress this rebellion, albeit in my own way. Vs. Kilma * '''Kilma: '''I was a fool to allow myself to be deceived by appearances. You are not the legendary hero after all. What a shame. * '''Corrin: '''I make no excuses for what my people have done to yours, Kilma. No matter how this ends, all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say. Conquest Chapter 10 Vs. Hinata * '''Hinata: '''Well, lookee here. Looks like we got a Nohrian pig on our hands. Corrin, right? Or do you prefer Lord/Lady Traitor? * '''Corrin: '''Traitor? Is that what Takumi told you? I might have expected as much. * '''Hinata: '''Milord calls it like he sees it. He told me all about your lies and betrayal. As Lord Takumi's retainer, it's my job to punish those who cause him pain. Besides, I can't forgive you for what you did to Hoshido either. That's why I'm pleased to pieces to be the one to show you to your grave! Vs. Oboro * '''Oboro: Wait... Aren't you Corrin? Lord Takumi's brother/sister? I don't believe we've met. I'm Oboro, his retainer. Usually I'd be under orders to protect you. Sadly, that's not the case today... Today we meet as enemies, so you'll have to forgive what I'm about to do. * Corrin: I understand, as I feel precisely the same way. It's truly a shame, isn't it? Oh, um... By the way, you should know you're making a really strange face. * Oboro: Huh? Ah, sorry about that. I do so despise Nohrians. So much so, in fact, that my face turns sour whenever I'm looking at one. Don't worry about it. It's nothing personal. * Corrin: So strange... Vs. Takumi * Takumi: '''Any last words, Corrin? * '''Corrin: '''Takumi... In your heart you must know this is the last thing I ever wanted. * '''Takumi: '''Ah, how quaint. More pretty words from the Prince/Princess of Betrayal. How can you stand to live after the horrors you caused in Hoshido? My suspicions must be accurate. Nohrians don't have souls. * '''Corrin: '''Words could never express my sorrow for what took place... * '''Takumi: '''Oh? Are you still human enough to feel remorse? Fascinating. It's a fitting last emotion. I hope you feel its sting as I strike you down! Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Azama * '''Azama: '''Lord/Lady Corrin, I presume? Lady Hinoka speaks of you often. * '''Corrin: '''Sh-she does? * '''Azama: '''She does. She said you are her "sweet little brother/sister". But I'm confused... Given her praises, I never expected to see you attacking a defenseless monk. You must have given in to the savagery so abundant in the Kingdom of Nohr. But if fate would have you cut me down, so be it. Do as you will, I am not afraid. Vs. Setsuna * '''Setsuna: '''You're Lord/Lady Corrin, yes? I'm Setsuna... I'm Lady Hinoka's retainer... Nice to meet you. * '''Corrin: '''Polite even to the enemy... I'd expect nothing less from Hinoka's guardian. * '''Setsuna: '''Oh, are you the enemy? Even though you're her brother/sister? Huh. * '''Corrin: '''Um... yes. I mean, it's complicated. Did you really not know that? * '''Setsuna: '''Hm? No... Maybe? It doesn't really matter... Guess it's time for you to die now. Vs. Rinkah * '''Rinkah: '''I don't wish to fight you, Corrin. But it seems I have no choice. * '''Corrin: I don't want to fight you either. After all, I owe you my life. You took me back to Hoshido during my hour of need. * Rinkah: '''Well, you saved my life as well. If you hadn't intervened, King Garon would have killed me. * '''Corrin: '''I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I can't afford to back down. It's difficult to explain, but it's for the good of all. Please forgive me. * '''Rinkah: '''We understand each-other perfectly. Enough talk. Prepare yourself. I may owe you my life, but I don't have it in me to hold back! Vs. Kaze * '''Kaze: '''So we meet again, Lord/Lady Corrin. After our last encounter, I did not think we would battle again. But as an enemy of Hoshido, it is my duty to take you down. I respect you too much to hold back. I shall do all I can to vanquish you. * '''Corrin: '''I understand, and I shall do the same. Let's do this! Vs. Hinoka * '''Hinoka: '''Corrin! We meet at last! * '''Corrin: '''Hinoka...so you're the one who took the Rainbow Sage. * '''Hinoka: '''You really are fighting for Nohr eh? I had to see it with my own eyes. You know, I spent so many years wishing that I could be near you. Now you're right in front of me, but we couldn't be further apart. * '''Corrin: '''I'm sorry it had to be this way. I know you wanted me to return to Hoshido and for us to be a family. It kills me to have caused you so much pain. It is a burden I shall always bear. However I... I... * '''Hinoka: '''I know. You needn't say another word. I also know you won't hold back. I can read your sad eyes like an open book. After all, though we hardly know each other, you're still my little brother/sister. * '''Corrin: '''Hinoka.... * '''Hinoka: '''If you're that determined to fight, then so be it. Let's see if all that resolve is enough to take down your own sister! Conquest Chapter 12 Vs. Saizo * '''Saizo: Fight me, Corrin. It must be destiny that we meet again. Last time we were interrupted… but this time you won’t be so lucky. Let us settle this fair and square. * Corrin: I wouldn’t want it any other way. Vs. Kagero * Kagero: As Lord Ryoma’s retainer, it is my duty to follow his every order. He wishes to take you back to Hoshido, and so it must be done. * Corrin: I refuse. You may attempt to take me by force, but it won’t end well. * Kagero: You sound most determined. This should be interesting… Vs. Ryoma * Corrin: 'I'm sorry Ryoma, but you know I can't go back to Hoshido with you. Though it pains me, I will not hesitate to strike you down to save my sister. * '''Ryoma: '''Your sister? Hmph. So you still think of the Nohrian royals as your true family. * '''Corrin: '.... * '''Ryoma: '''If you only knew what it would mean to us to have that place in your heart....It's not too late for that. I won't give up on you, Brother/Sister. Never. That's why I must win this battle and take you back to Hoshido! Let us begin! Conquest Chapter 20 Vs. Hayato * '''Hayato: So you're the one the divine Yato chose? Pfft. Laughable. I thought the chosen hero would be a warrior, but you're more bark than bite. * Corrin: I'm being ridiculed...by a child. *sigh*. When Fuga told me I'd be battling someone as strong as he was...you're not exactly what I had in mind. * Hayato: I TOLD you I'm no child! Do not underestimate me, fool! Prepare to crumble beneath the weight of my magic! * Corrin: Do your worst, kid! Vs. Fuga * Fuga: The time has come, Corrin. Show me what you're made of. Prove to me and to yourself that you are worthy to wield the divine Yato! * Corrin: I used to wonder myself if I was worthy. But now that I stand before you... All of my doubts have fallen away upon the wind. Behold my power! Conquest Chapter 22 Vs. Hana * Hana: You're finally here, Lord/Lady Corrin! I am Hana, Lady Sakura's retainer. I'll have your head on a platter! * Corrin: Huh?! * Hana: I could never, ever forgive you after what you did to Lady Mikoto! You tried to destroy Hoshido, and you made Lady Sakura sad... Do you have any idea how many nights she cried herself to sleep over you?! That's why I won't be satisfied... Not until I kill you myself! * Corrin: Um...are you crying? * Hana: Sh-shut up! Samurai don't cry! You're just trying to distract me! I won't cry and I won't lose! You won't hurt my beloved Sakura ever again! You absolutely WILL NOT make it past me. You won't, you won't, you won't!! Vs. Subaki * Subaki: Lord/Lady Corrin, I presume? The sweet, wonderful, mysterious-yet-charming big brother/sister of Lady Sakura? It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance. * Corrin: Erm... Come again? * Subaki: Oh, Lady Sakura said those things about you after you two met. She wouldn't stop saying those things, as it were. Even after you left. As her retainer, I make it my business to remember such details. * Corrin: Sakura... She really said all that? * Subaki: Yes. She seems to have nothing but the highest opinion of you. She was devastated after you betrayed her. * Corrin: ... * Subaki: Worry not. All will be as it should once I send you to your grave. I cannot bear to ever see that sad look in her eyes again. The one YOU caused. So, shall we begin? Vs. Sakura * Sakura: Corrin! * Corrin: Sakura... I didn’t expect you to be here. But if you insist on blocking our way, I won't back down. * Sakura: I know... And I know I probably can't w-win against you, either. But as a princess, I have to at least try to protect my kingdom! So, r-ready your sword. It's time to battle! * Corrin: As you wish. * Sakura: This is the first time we'll really be fighting, B-brother/S-sister. I wish...we were fighting side by side instead... Vs. Yukimura * Yukimura: I will defend this fort and Hoshido, until death if I must. Though seeing us fight would have destroyed Lady Mikoto, it must be so. * Corrin: This is not how I would have wanted this to end either, Yukimura. But here we are... So brace yourself! Conquest Chapter 23 Vs. Takumi * Takumi: I have waited far too long for this moment, Brother/Sister. I have dreamt of nothing but ending you, and now the time has come! I shall cherish the sound of life leaving your body for all eternity. Do you remember what I told you in Cheve? Do you?! * Corrin: You said you would not rest until you killed me—made me pay for my sins. * Takumi: That's right. There's no turning back now... Not for me. This is all I have left. For better or for worse, this will be our last meeting. It ends here. I made up my mind to kill you a long time ago, my forgotten brother/sister. I WILL have revenge for Mother and all the Hoshidan lives you've ruined!! * Corrin: Takumi... Brother... Conquest Chapter 24 Vs. Hinoka * Hinoka: Hello, Corrin. Here you are back in your true home. How does it feel? * Corrin: I'm sorry, Hinoka, but I must seize the Hoshidan throne. Let me pass, or I will strike you down. * Hinoka: You can't mean that! Do you really feel nothing for this place? For us?! I always imagined welcoming you home, seeing you running up those steps. I longed to watch you grow up...to call you brother/sister and hold you tight. That was my dream. But now... That dream is dead. Isn’t it, Corrin? * Corrin: Hinoka... * Hinoka: Psh, what am I wasting my time for? Dreaming of things that will never be... The enemy commander is right in front of me. There’s only one thing to do. When I’m through with you, you will never threaten this kingdom again! Conquest Chapter 25 Vs. Ryoma * Ryoma: It's time, Corrin. Show me the power you used to slay our sister! Or does the Yato repel at your touch now that your heart and soul are dead? * Corrin: Ryoma, stop this. I don't want to fight you! I can explain all of this, even Hinoka. Please, listen to me! * Ryoma: Ha! As though I would allow you to distract me with false remorse. How dare you pretend to be my brother/sister after killing Hinoka! You are nothing to me. Just a filthy coward like the rest of your kingdom. I have said all I wish to say to you. Nothing you can do will sway me. You are no brother/sister of mine, Nohrian prince/princess! Watch as my blade takes back whatever Hoshidan blood remains in you! * Corrin: Ryoma! No!! Conquest Chapter 26 Vs. Iago * Iago: Are you ready to pay for your betrayal, Lord/Lady Corrin? * Corrin: No, Iago, I am ready to kill you. * Iago: Oh my, how very frightening. I'm trembling! I am the highest-ranking general in the Nohrian army, you fool. Do you really think I'll be so easy to kill? But before you die, I have something to tell you. A parting gift, if you will. It was I who sent the Faceless who killed that flying rat, Lilith. * Corrin: What!? * Iago: Oh, and that's not all. It was I who suggested to King Garon that you be forced to kill Prince Ryoma. And I who told the enemy about your journey to Macarath. Did you enjoy my little gifts of sorrow? I put ever so much thought into them! * Corrin: I will never forgive you for all that, Iago. Prepare to die! * Iago: Ha! So the imprisoned little prince/princess fancies himself/herself all grown up. The king ordered me to make you suffer without killing you... But I can no longer comply. In order to see my plans to fruition, you must die! Say your prayers, Lord/Lady Corrin! Conquest Chapter 27 Vs. Garon * Garon: i ShOuLd hAvE KiLlEd YoU... EvEn If iT mEaNt...DisObEyInG tHe GrEaT AnAnKoS... * Corrin: Anankos? What are you talking about?! Your god has nothing to do with this! We all make our own decisions. You are responsible for all of this, monster! You destroyed the heart of a good man for your own selfish gain. But even you could have chosen a different path. No matter the circumstances we are born into, or the blood in our veins... We are all the masters of our own fate! That is why I am not like you, nor could I ever be. I chose the path I believe in, the path of peace. And that conviction, that strength... I will use that power to defeat you! Conquest Endgame Vs. Takumi * Takumi: I will kill you...Corrin... This time...for keeps... * Corrin: Hang in there just a bit longer, Takumi. I'll set your spirit free...I promise to make good on your dying wish, my brother! Revelation Chapter 6 Vs. Ryoma * Ryoma: Corrin... Are you sure you won't return with us to Hoshido? You risk getting yourself killed by taking this neutral position! * Corrin: That could very well be true... But I've made my choice—there's no turning back now! * Ryoma: I won't give up on you, Corrin! If it means I have to drag you back, kicking and screaming, then so be it! * Corrin: Ryoma! Vs. Takumi * Takumi: Hmph... I knew there was something not quite right about you. From the moment we met, I suspected you couldn't be trusted. * Corrin: Takumi... * Takumi: Ryoma and the others were fools. Trusting someone connected to Nohr is only going to lead to heartbreak. I'm different from them, though. They still think you can turn back. I have no problem taking you out—right here, right now. Vs. Hinoka * Hinoka: This can't be true! Are you sure you won't return with us? This is all a ruse, right? We're family. You can't turn your back on your family! * Corrin: I know... But that's exactly why I can't side with you either, sister. * Hinoka: Corrin! Vs. Sakura * Sakura: Brother/Sister! D-did you come to fight me? What did we do to you to make you so upset with us?! * Corrin: I'm so sorry, Sakura... You did nothing wrong. I just need you to let me follow the path I've chosen. * Sakura: No, there must be another way! Corrin! Vs. Xander * Xander: So, it's come to this... I will still forgive you if you repent now and return with us to Nohr. * Corrin: No... I can't. I've made my decision. I will not side with anyone. * Xander: I see... Then you leave me no choice but to take you back by force. * Corrin: Xander! Vs. Leo * Leo: Geesh... What are you doing, Brother/Sister? There's still time to change your mind. I'll help smooth this over with Father. Please, return to us. * Corrin: Leo... I'm so sorry, I...I've made up my mind. I can't go back. * Leo: I can't believe you're this cruel. Vs. Camilla * Camilla: Ah, Corrin... Why won't you come home with us? This is all some big misunderstanding. You wouldn't do this to me, would you? * Corrin: I'm sorry, Camilla... I...I can't change course now... * Camilla: Corrin, can't you see how much it hurts me for you to behave this way? Vs. Elise * Elise: I hate this, Brother/Sister! I hate everything about this! Why do we have to fight each other? * Corrin: I'm so sorry, Elise... I don't want to fight you either... I can't see any other way! * Elise: I don't believe you! Revelation Chapter 13 Vs. Ryoma * Ryoma: Corrin. Here we are again, and still you are my enemy. * Corrin: Ryoma... It's true that I still haven't chosen a side. But that's because I believe we can work together for a different cause. We don't have to fight one another! * Ryoma: Don't be foolish. You're asking me to abandon Hoshido. I cannot do that. I would never... I couldn't face Queen Mikoto if I did! * Corrin: ...Ah! * Ryoma: Return to Hoshido, Corrin! I'll bring you back by force if I have to! * Corrin: Please, Ryoma! Stop! This can't be what Mother would want! Vs. Xander * Xander: We meet again, little prince/princess. Because I have regarded you as my beloved brother/sister all these years... I'll give you one more chance. Are you certain you won't side with Nohr? * Corrin: I am. I cannot change course now. But, Xander...you could join me. I swear to you that I want the best for all of us! Ever since I learned the truth I've known that I've needed you with me. * Xander: Nonsense. If you have truly turned against Nohr, I can no longer consider you my brother/sister. Forget any feelings you might have. We now stand as enemies opposite each other on the battlefield. * Corrin: Xander... Why won't you listen? Revelation Chapter 14 Vs. Silas * Silas: Corrin... You've decided to face me directly. Now I'll be forced to kill you... * Corrin: Why do you look so sad? Isn't killing me your mission? * Silas: When I became a castle knight, I did it hoping to see you again one day. And yet when we finally meet, it's on the battlefield, opposite one another. Prepare yourself, Corrin. Though we're best friends, I must obey. Maybe it is better for you to go to you grave never remembering me... Revelation Chapter 23 Vs. Scarlet * Scarlet: ... * Corrin: It...it can't be! Scarlet?! So you're who Arete was talking about when she mentioned a friend of ours... This is beyond cruel. I'm sorry, Scarlet... I know that, in this state, you'd want me to defeat you. I won't let them use you to take my life—not after you gave yours to save it. Revelation Chapter 24 Vs. Mikoto * Mikoto: '''You've come for me, haven't you, Corrin... When you were kidnapped, I was devastated. I always wanted to get back all that time we lost. And now I can. If you surrender, we can serve Anankos together...forever... * '''Corrin: '''Mother, you can't mean that... Revelation Chapter 25 Vs. Sumeragi * '''Sumeragi: Corrin... You needn't rely on your sword alone. there is greater power within you. Unleash it—avenge your mother. Give me a real battle! * Corrin: Father! Revelation Chapter 26 Vs. Gunter * Gunter: Welcome, Corrin! Do you still think you can try to sway me with your mutterings of trust and belief? * Corrin: Of course. I believe in you, Gunter. * Gunter: Your foolishness is just impressive. That's all right, though. If thinking as you do will be a comfort as your life fades, then be my guest! My Castle Private Quarters Arena Armory Hot Springs Level Up *"I must become even stronger. I must." (6+ stats up) * "Good. I'll be able to help more folks now." (4-5 stats up) * "Looks like the training's paying off!." (2-3 stats up) * "I wonder how much I've changed..." (0-1 stats up) * "I'm amazed at how much I've grown..." (0-1 stats up, stats capped) Class Change * "Let's see what I can do now!" Help Description A Nohrian royal raised in isolation whose origin is shrouded in mystery. Birthday * "I'm in fine form today. I think the next battle will go my way." (gain a surge of two stats.) * "Perhaps I should take a moment to care for my weapon..." (weapon proficiency improved.) * "Ooh! What's this?" (find an item/weapon.) Roster A prince/princess raised in Nohr after being abducted from Hoshido as a child. Can change into a dragon and wield the sacred blade, Yato. He/She is well liked by all. Has the most hidden potential. Born on (Corrin's birthday). DLC Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I believe in you." * "I'll protect you." * "Here I am." * "I'm with you." * "You'll be alright." * "We've got this." * "We won't give up." * "Let's go!" Attack Stance * "I can help, too!" * "We're not done yet!" * "Need a hand?" * "This is my chance!" * "Let me try!" Guard Stance * "Can I help?" * "Are you okay?" * "Not a chance!" Critical/Skill * "I won't surrender!" * "You won't stop me!" * "This ends now!" * "For Hoshido!" (Birthright) * "For Nohr!" (Conquest) * "I make my own fate!" (Revelation) Defeated Enemy * "Whew!" * "All right!" * "It's over!" * “I did it!” * “Huh, guess I did it right.” * "Sorry..." * "That went well!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I can always count on you." * "I won't give up." * "Thank you." * "How did you do that?" Defeated by Enemy * "How could this...happen..?" Defeat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes